User talk:Captain Brooks
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Forum:Official Shinigami Discussions page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 12:17, 22 November 2009 Volume Sketches Volume 41 (the first post on that page) and Volume 42 (the second post on that page). Enjoy. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Link to power charts Well you can download Bleach: Bootlegs from http://ju-ni.net/. Bootlegs is what had the charts and is only available in raw form. I don't have a link to the individual bootleg pages that had the charts unfortunately.Sorry, that's all the help I can provide. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Same as Tinni, I don't know where to get the exact pages, but the whole thing is on Ju-Ni's downloads section, under the heading "Bleach Colourful Bleach RAW". There aren't any English versions of it out there. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: worst fears Right, do not put spoiler on talk pages. That is considered a violation of the spoiler policy. I have put what you wrote in the spoiler template which basically hides the spoiler text with a black "censored" block. That's the only way you can discuss spoilers on talk pages. But to answer your questions. Yes I was referring to the events mentioned in the latest spoiler. However, do take the spoilers with a grain of salt. Nja does very rough spoilers and many, many times the impression he gives with his initial spoilers end up being incorrect. Indeed, already doubt has surfaced regarding the interpretation of what Nja wrote and thus how Sheetz's translated thing. I personally trust Sheetz's translation but I am aware that Nja isn't the most clear provider of spoilers... if that makes sense. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wiki guideline page Thanks for pointing that out. I didn't look at that when I was updating the page. It is done now. We are only doing it for the character articles. Chapter & episode articles are being left as Summary. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kido Taken care of. Also, I'm Arrancar109 (lol). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Enhanced Durablility as opposed to Immense Durability Well I think you already know the problem with the case of his durability in general. What is actually a result of his ability and what is a product of the Hogyoku. It would stand to reason he is capable of alot of regard to withstand some attacks but now his durability is called into question as the few times he has been successfully injured it has seemingly healed. Anything from the Hogyoku is not a result of his power but its power. So you see the problem is not just determined whether his durability is enhanced or immense but rather whether any of it the entire battle was him or the hogyoku. Until that is answered we just best leave it as it is, until we can determine something to do with that portion based on information. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Aizen's Last Line Hey Cap'n Brooks you might have the answer to my question, I'm curious as to where people are getting Aizen's last line in saying "Because you shinigami and--" because in every translation I've read he doesnt even get past "Because you--" Prophet of Sanghelios 09:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that Cap'n, I think MangaStream updated their version since I read it because it didn't say that when I first read it and the images quality is better now. Or I just missed it haha, thanks again. Prophet of Sanghelios 22:18, March 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Isshin's Attack Well Im well aware of your blog entry on the subject. The problem with your point is that his finger does physically hit him and not only would such a spell be largely impractical in combat situations but even the greatest kido users have to give the name and/or number when using the kido spell even if they forgo the use of incantation. We can't insinuate one where there's no proof that one exists.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Unless it can be proven to be Kido it can't be placed. But it further affirms a physical attack as well. The craziness of the attack is whats interesting and yes he does hit his own arm which was holding his sword that Aizen was blocking. It says something about his strength if by adding the power to pushing Aizen back can come from a simple finger flick. As stated I guess if it is mentioned as Kido next chapter then ok but it for all purposes currently is physical and just as likely to be a hakudo move if not more so.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Blogs No thats users who come on and do edits in general whether its 3 or 10 or 20-40 edits a day or a month it doesn't matter what the number is. It doesn't necessarily have to be an edit but any form of contribution on the talk page or something along those lines that can make the site better. What does matter is that this is not facebook or a social network site and some dont have any actual edits to their name and just come on here and talk and expect the same rights as people who do. Thats why there's rules in the way we vote for featured articles so that those who don't contribute dont have the right to vote or manipulate the votes. As it is not fair to the people who actually worked on those articles. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Hi. Please note that the article talk pages are only intended for discussions about the content and maintenance of the article. Your post on the Talk:Hollow page has been moved to Forum:Hollows. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Dutch Great! Didn't expect another Dutch person here! O wacht, nou kan ik gewoon NL praten 8) Ik ken wel een paar mensen in Arnhem via het internet...Speel jij MapleStory?Rejuvenation 04:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm sorry for not commenting for a while, somehow all of my messages in my mailbox were erased :P Where do you come from then, or where do your parents come from, if you live in the Netherlands, but do not speak Dutch?Rejuvenation 04:51, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that's nice. I've never really been there, but my family wanted to go there last year. What is it like? PS: I'm sorry for not responding for a while. If you want to know why, read my new User Page :PRejuvenation (talk) 11:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hakuda Hakuda is a shinigami specific skill. It's not just hand to hand combat but can be specialised things like Shunko, which an arrancar would not be able to do. Hope that makes sense. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Normally, I try not to butt into conversations, but I feel I must help you understand. Back during the Soul Society arc, Aizen stated the 4 forms of Shinigami combat, which are Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kido, and Hoho (AKA, Flash Steps/Shunpo). Aizen did address it as a form of Shinigami combat, and pretty much all of these forms require formal training. Additionally, Hakuda does seem Shinigami-specific, in the sense that the Onmitsukidō are all trained in this form of combat (meaning, they were formally instructed in training in this form of combat). Not to mention, in recent chapters, Yamamoto demonstrated at least 2 named Hakuda-specific attacks. None of the Arrancar are formally trained in hand-to-hand combat. Each Arrancar that does fight bare-handed has their own specific fighting style (Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Yammy, etc). Yamamoto, Yoruichi, and Soifon all displayed a disciplined style of combat, not self-taught techniques. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure. This might just be a mistake on our part from a much, MUCH earlier time, when we were trying to expand articles that were lacking detail, and long before we had many of our policies up. I don't know who did it at the time, but my guess is that the idea came from the fact that Arrancar can release their Zanpakuto also (and Zanjutsu does include Zanpakuto release); however, unlike Shinigami, Arrancar Zanpakuto have not proven to have any sort of sentience at all. Chances are, when some of the Arrancar articles are looked over and edited properly (proper grammar, correct references, etc), most links to Zanjutsu will be removed anyway. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I may have to talk with Salubri regarding our stance on Zanjutsu. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Zanjutsu just means swordsmenship. It does not denote a specific style of sword combat. The Hakuda practised by Shinigami are generally uniform. Sort of like Karate, Jubo etc, i.e. it's a specific style of hand to hand combat. This is my understanding of the reason we use Zanjutsu but not Hakuda. If you want to delve more into this issue, perhaps it is best to asks the Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project why the strengths are the way they are. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) edits There is no sign of her when this was mentioned, at most its debatable as factual. which should be brought up on the talk page. You also said she was a member of the 12 8th division. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kido - Hado link In the box? Fixed. 22:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi Captain Brooks. I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, 22:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hope you return soon. Thanks ^.^ I wish I could be back too! But unfortunately in the last two weeks, I moved countries and started a new job. So am busy doing such boring things as finding an apartment and trying to get a handle on work, fit in and so forth. Once I am settled in, hopefully I'll be able to take the inactive sign off. With luck that'll be sooner rather then later. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:58, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I used to live in Australia but as of two weeks and 5 days I have been living in the UK. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Your avatar is looking a little blurred. Did you grab it off that userbox I made a while ago? If you want the full size image to use its at File:Aizen.jpg, just type that into search--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:02, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:488 Just been too busy and trying to get some work done around here. I figured I would cover two chapters next week.--